


Showboating

by wannabeoppa



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Motorbikes, forgive me if idk anything about vehicles, vrooom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: "Jesus...biking...Christ.."





	Showboating

Makoto has a thing for speed. It was pretty obvious ever since Johanna awakened from the depths of her heart. 

The way she twisted Johanna’s throttle to release a cry so loud that Joker stared awestruck at how a petite girl hid so much power. The way she swooped the four of them to safety in Mach speed had Ren’s breathe baited by his throat. Once he remembered how to breathe again, that was when he saw the stoic Miss Student Council president smiled in such pure bliss. 

Ren swooned the second time that day…

...And then again when Makoto had saved them from The Reaper when Yusuke wanted to paint the “magnificent” aesthetics of hell (Mementos) by outrunning Satan (The Reaper) by gunning Johanna towards the opposite direction of where the rest of them could escaped.

The Reaper followed the loud revving down the opposite and of the tunnel giving the rest of the Phantom Thieves another day to live.

Makoto came back safe after a beat. She scolded Yusuke as soon as she got off her back but Ren swore she had the same blissful smile as she did.

***snap, snap***

“You’re drooling.” Futaba deadpanned after a couple of snaps to bring Ren back to life. “Come on, loverboy, stick with me here.”

Oh right, he has a date. With Makoto. In an hour. 

And here he was daydreaming about how he would like to see Makoto in a black leather outfit while she saves the day with him in her arms. Was that a weird way to think about how strong your girlfriend was?

“Do you think Makoto would look hot in a black leather suit? You know, for bikers?” He asked, dreamily to which Futaba groaned.

“You’re disgusting.” She grimaced. “Where are you meeting her, anyway?”

“Some place.. I think it’s a stadium actually.” Ren flicked through the itinerary Makoto sent him a week ago. She was flustered., cautious when she asked Ren to come see this exhibit.

She didn’t tell him anything, though. She wanted it to be a surprise.

“You better get going, kid.” Sojiro butted in. “It’s a very sunny Sunday out. Trains will be packed.”

He had no time to argue. Besides, it was better for him to think about how to duck under people’s arms while he squeezed himself in a train carriage than think about how Makoto would look good in a tight leather suit outside of the Metaverse.

~O~

They agreed to meet each other at the station near the venue. 

She blushed when she said that to him. He couldn’t ask why that day but it didn’t mean that curiosity was killing him slowly. 

He grimaced as he stared at his phone.

_Was she planning something? Was she going to break up with him? Was the blushing just a coy plot to steer him away from utter madness that is-_

“Hey.” 

His head turned to the sound of the voice too quickly for a normal human being. He was pretty sure he snapped something. 

“Oh hey.” He said - calm, collected, normal. That was until it registered who and what the person was wearing. Makoto’s usual jacket was covering the upper bit of her body but the rest showed all - well...showed black leather boots and quite skimpy pair of jeans. It was a very different look and yet he couldn’t stop staring. Was it out of curiosity? 

“I..umm..wow.” He finally managed. 

Makoto blushed a little. “Different look, huh?” She twirled before Ren with a small yet blissful smile. There was something different alright.

“It’s not bad...you look great.” He chuckled as he scratched his cheek. “Shall we?” He finally offered his hand to which Makoto took without hesitation.

~O~

“God...that’s a lot of bikes…” He mumbled as the stadium came into view. Makoto took him to a motor exhibit. Bikers all around Tokyo and quite possibly from around the world filled the scene one by one. 

His white buttoned up shirt felt out of place as most visitors were wearing the most uncomfortable looking leather jackets amidst the heat of July in Japan.

“I feel overly dressed.” He whispered to Makoto as a biker brushed against his shoulder. 

Makoto giggled. “Sorry, I should have really told you even just a little about it. Come on, before it gets full!” Makoto tugged his arm towards the entrance.

He couldn’t say no. How could he? Makoto was brighter than the sun, glowing brightening up the sullen look of half of the tourist that went and see the exhibit (jeez, are you not allowed to smile when you’re a biker?)

The walk through halls was interesting. Ren had to stop and admire a few models of bikes that he had only seen on TV. These machines had history and not just for show - Makoto had told him that. Something about horsepower? Ren wasn’t sure. He just nodded and let Makoto drag him around.

Makoto has never been the one to get excited. For the past few months he had known the girl, she was quiet, shy, reserved - kinda like he was. And to see her let herself loose to enjoy what she loves drew Ren to her even more. 

“Oh. It’s time.” They both stopped by an empty hall. The sign read “Participants”. 

 _‘Participants to what?’_ Ren thought.

“Hold this for me?” She asked. Ren complied. 

“Wait what..?” 

He was pretty sure his heart stopped right there and then.

He couldn’t tell if this was the best day of his life or the worst.

For one, his day dreaming came true. Before him was Makoto, the prim and proper Student Council President of Shujin academy stood in all black. Black skinny jeans with a tank top that showed a little too much skin over her chest for Ren’s poor heart to bear, topped with a black leather jacket to complete the aesthetic she was going for. 

He’d like to live and see this longer but his brain was asking too much for his body to comply.

“The viewing balcony is right there.” Despite the edgy look she was sporting she was sheepish, and there was a light blush powdering her cheeks. 

“Come watch okay?!” With that she ran off towards the arrow where the sign for “participants” pointed. 

Ren was a stuttering mess, brain completely shut down but did what he was told. 

~O~

“Jesus biking Christ…” He mumbled to himself. 

In the span of 2 hours, he probably had three cardiac arrests. 

First one was when Makoto turned up to meet him by the front of the station with the softest smile on her face. Smile so innocent and sweet that he didn’t even think that his second cardiac arrest would be caused by how Makoto looked _phenomenal_ in a biker outfit.

Then this was his third. He was surprised at how steady his hands were trying to film the scene at the center of the stadium. Bikes were roaring left and right, revving their engines to no end. 

And right in the middle of it all...the only flower in the sea of thorns was Makoto Niijima in her high and mighty glory. 

She sat so comfortably on this machine that Ren believed that Johanna has somehow materialised herself in the real world in a form of a Harley. She looked so comfortable, so majestic...so _BADASS._

This dirt ring wasn’t just to parade the bikes from all around the world. Oh no, sir. Ren quickly learned that it was for showboating of skills after Makoto Niijima’s high flying performance of ramping this damn bike off a ramp so high that she had manage to do a trick while it was airborne. 

She didn’t stop there.

As soon as the tyres landed on the dirt, she kicked the back end of the bike and twisted back around creating a cloud of dirt screen, leaving a circular skidmark on the ground before bolting the opposite way. Just like she used on Kaneshiro that day!

Ren was impressed and no words could ever describe it.

Makoto spotted him from the audience. 

Makoto smirked. 

“That’s my girl.” He mumbled mimicking her smirk.

~O~

**_PT and Chill group chat_ **

**Joker:** _sent a video_

 **Joker:** God, ever wish you were a motorcycle?

**_Several people typing..._ **

**Oracle:** After seeing that video…

 **Oracle:** God, same.

**Joker: ….**

**Skull: …**

**Panther: ….**

**Noir: ….**

**Fox: …**

**Oracle:** okay so Joker is allowed to be horny on main

 **Oracle:** and I am not?!

 **Oracle:** WHERE IS MY GAY RIGHTS!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes would like to be ran over by Johanna. Just sometimes.
> 
> Ey! Welcome to Day 3 - Sports/ Motorsports/ Martial Arts
> 
> This is not exactly Motorsports but you get what I mean.
> 
> I tried to make it as fluffy as I can but apparently I'm too dead inside to come up with something better than this. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> We're halfway there! 
> 
> Please follow [Makoto Niijima week](https://t.co/HC4PTC8F3W) on tumblr and [@makotoweek](https://twitter.com/makotoweek) on twitter for more information!


End file.
